


azure desire

by awkwardspaceturtle



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, Pining, Post-Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII), Sex, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardspaceturtle/pseuds/awkwardspaceturtle
Summary: Cloud finds Tifa's blue dress. Tifa finds him in it. They try to be quiet.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	azure desire

**Author's Note:**

> with the lenient work atmosphere, i have been thinking a lot about Tifa and Cloud. i may also have been so interested in the amazon position during sex, and they are such a good fit for it. anyways, here is my first CloTi fic

He finds the shred of striking blue peeking out of Tifa’s closet, a sharp and refreshing contrast to the bleak black and metallic grey that has mostly become of Midgar nowadays. The sight takes him back to a more perilous time, to bouts of heightened adrenaline, and suppressed myriad of emotions. He remembers how he had felt seeing Tifa adorned in tantalizing lace, a sight he had never seen before that moment that it made him momentarily speechless. Since they were kids, he’s always placed Tifa in a different position from the rest, but that night, he knew his childhood crush on her had grown into a swelling attraction.

In a few strides he’s already standing by the closet, one of its doors ajar to behold the velvety azure fabric that had at times visited him in dreams. Those dreams usually started with Tifa wearing it, or asking Cloud to help her tie a ribbon on the back, but these fantasies almost always ended with the blue dress on the floor by her feet. Now, wide awake, Cloud reaches for it, feeling nervous all over again beside the bed he now shares with Tifa.

His fingertips brush the softness of it, and something instantly tugs at his heartstrings. Even more, the intoxicating touch of it ignites a fire in his pants, the smoke of which he has already felt all damn week. Work has separated him long enough from Tifa, and he needed her badly.

He takes the dress to his face and inhales deeply, his other hand freeing the need packed tightly inside his pants. His desire for Tifa is so powerful that he feels embarrassed even as he stands alone in the middle of the night stroking himself, the intensity of his longing an ache he has never felt so strongly as now.

Suddenly the room feels too hot, the air too thin as his breathing becomes quicker and he knows the hunger is only going to become more powerful. He takes off his own clothes, intoxication making his fingers clumsy and he fumbles about trying to get his pants off.

Buck naked, he leans on the closet for support as he gathers himself, aware of the small breeze against his skin. Without knowing exactly why, yet feeling the desire for it getting stronger, he pulls the dress over himself and lets the soft fabric fall down around his torso to the top of his thighs. The skirt was short enough, but with his erection pitching a tent, it came up even higher.

Biting his lip down, he softens the moan escaping his lips, afraid of waking the children up down the hallway. The dress is small, even smaller now that a bit of time has passed, and the fabric is tightly wound around his prickly skin like a desperate embrace of a lover, and he can’t help but want to touch himself through it. His nipples feel extra sensitive under the stretched padding, prompting Cloud to rub and squeeze and grind with an intensity he’s never had a need for until now.

The place where his shaft keeps rubbing into is getting wet and sticky so fast, and the sensation of dirtying it is driving him closer and closer to the edge, Tifa’s name dangling at the tip of his tongue like a prayer. He closes his eyes and thinks of her, of those gentle crimson eyes, and the way she says his name --

Suddenly, the door to the bedroom opens, and when their eyes meet his legs finally buckle under the intensity of his passion, and he releases her name in jagged breaths just as he shoots his seed in the inside of her dress. White hot lightning shoots through his spine as his body rocks with spasms, his chest expanding and threatening to rip through the hems of the dress.

It seems an eternity before Cloud stabilizes and his breathing turns back to normal. Across him by the half-open door, Tifa stands watching him, her arms up around her in the middle of unspooling her tied up hair. The skin of her collar and her right breast peeking above her bathrobe glows porcelain white in the moonlight. Her cheeks are flushed from the warmth of her evening bath.

Silently,without taking her eyes off him she closes the door behind her.

“Keep it on,” she says in a low voice as she makes her way toward him.

Then she’s pulling him from the closet and into her, and Cloud lands into her welcoming softness, into her passionate hunger, and he meets her kiss with equally charged enthusiasm. The fabric of the dress falls around his pulsating erection, the tip wet and slick with his seed, and he trembles as it pushes back into the parting of her robe and against her thigh. She moans into his kiss, her hands frantically reaching around his head and bicep as he holds her in place while his hips start their forward thrust into her legs, the fullness of his length feeling the wetness between her legs and generating friction.

She grinds back against him, her hand trailing down his hardened abs to his cock as he sucks on her shoulder. When her fingers find him, his mind almost goes blank and he bites her too hard, eliciting a deeper moan from her. Her hand around him feels even better than when he did it himself a few minutes ago, and he knows he will be totally spent before this night is over.

When she can no longer bear it, she pulls him down into the bed and straddles him, her breasts spilling from the robe now hanging loose from her shoulders. The blue dress rides up to his torso as Cloud spreads his legs to give Tifa more room, her labia parted as she grinds tantalizingly slow against his still throbbing shaft. Their kisses are less urgent but more heartfelt; lying down without any thought of time, they savor each other to make up for lost time.

“I miss you,” Cloud whispers against her swollen lips when she pulls back shortly for air.

“I miss you, too,” she whispers back, a hand sneaking down to where they’re not yet connected. She thrusts her ass back to position herself better, Cloud’s cock in hand as she guides the tip to her heated desire.

She slides down slowly, engulfing him inch by aching inch, and Cloud has to bite his lip again. On top of him, Tifa arches her back, showing him a full view of the firm shape of her breasts. He leans in to kiss them, and sucks on her left nipple, making her need to bite her own lip. As he pleasures her, she starts to move her hips in a tantalizingly slow rhythm, treasuring the sensation of him being inside her an dragging it out as long as she could.

The strength of their bond that is evident in how they are in sync in battle is just as obvious in how they become one in their most private moments. Tifa whisper’s Cloud’s name to him over and over like a mantra as she grinds harder and he goes deeper inside her, his feet locking together over her back. Unspoken vows are being made and renewed in their eyes as they watch each other reach the full height of their desire and passion, a promise of more tomorrows, a reaffirmation of their mutual devotion.

This is gonna work. They will make this work.

A few passion-filled hours later when it’s closer to morning, Cloud pulls Tifa close under the sheets and tells her they should probably not bother to wake up early. Without opening her eyes, Tifa smiles into his chest and hugs him back.

Cloud spends the next day washing and learning how to sew her dress back.

**Author's Note:**

> i was never good at writing sex so! i 'm leaving it to continue in your imagination.  
> thank you for reading my first contribution to CloTi <3 i hope i can do much more.  
> can't wat for the remake's release! everybody stay safe xx


End file.
